womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Jennifer Suhr
Jennifer (Jenn) Suhr-Stuczynski ( Fredonia , February 6 1982 ) is an American pole vaulter . She is Olympic champion, American record holder and multiple American champion in this discipline. It is, after Yelena Isinbayeva the only 5-meter limit has exceeded itself with a jump of 5.02 m world indoor record usurp. She participated twice in the Olympics and won gold beside her, also a silver medal . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Sporting youth **1.2 Transition from basketball to athletics **1.3 Best behind Isinbayeva **1.4 Twice silver behind Isinbayeva **1.5 Record and injury **1.6 Marriage and fifth title in a row **1.7 In-house reports **1.8 Revanche **1.9 World Record *2 Titles *3 Personal bests *4 Honours **4.1 pole vault Biography [ edit ] Sporting Youth [ edit ] Jenn Stuczynski, daughter of Mark and Sue Stuczynski, who ran a grocery in Fredonia, had been active in sports at a young age. As a six year old girl she played softball and age of ninegolf with her grandfather. The high school in her hometown she did to softball, basketball , football and athletics , and in 2000 she won the seniors pentathlon title of the state New York . Transition from basketball to athletics [ edit ] During her studies at Roberts Wesleyan College in Rochester , they manifested initially as a talented basketball player. With the scored its points total of 1819 she graduated as the best points collector of school ever. Then she made in 2004 switched to the pole vault. The following year she won the part during the U.S. indoor championships. In addition, she surprised everyone because no one had heard up to that point of the still only ten months in training Jenn Stuczynski, who nevertheless managed to jump over a 4.35m to win the title. In 2006, she participated in several international competitions. During the 2006 World Athletics Championship in Athens, she was not a valid attempt. In that year in the World Athletics Final Stuttgart , however, that did work, and she won a bronze medal with a best effort of 4.60. Best behind Isinbayeva [ edit ] Then quickly went to the U.S.. On May 10, 2007, they increased for the first time the American record of Stacy Dragila by the California Carson , a suburb of Los Angeles to jump over 4.84 improvement by one centimeter. Two weeks later, she jumped up again: it was 4.88 with the on-a-second best behind a pole vaulter Yelena Isinbayeva. However, an attempt to also improve the world record with a jump of 5.02 Isinbayeva failed three times. With a jump of 4.45 at the U.S. Championships that year they subsequently secured a spot in the U.S. team for the world championships in Osaka , her first major championship. In the Japanese town she came into the final with a jump of 4.50 to tenth place. Twice silver behind Isinbayeva [ edit ] The world indoor championships in 2008 in the Spanish Valencia Jennifer Stuczynski won the pole vault with a silver medal. With an indoor PR of 4.75 she finished behind Russian Yelena Isinbayeva (gold, 4.75) and the BrazilianFabiana Murer (bronze, 4,70). Then Stuczynski also presented himself as a formidable kanshebster medals at the Beijing Olympic Games through May 18 at the Adidas Track Classic jump. Carson about the American record of 4.90 On July 8, 2008, they improved this record further to 4.92 during the U.S. Olympic selection trials in Eugene . With this it supported the best-all-time list in second place behind multiple world champion Yelena Isinbayeva. However, attempts to improve by jumping over 5.02 Isinbayeva's world record (5.01) failed again, just like the year before. At the Beijing Games, the Russian Yelena Isinbayeva with a jump of 5.05, an improvement of her world, then again unapproachable and remained there for Stuczynski with a best effort of 4.80 more than a silver medal. Record and injury [ edit ] In 2009 Stuczynski started the year well in February in Boston lifting, then a month later they are going to repeat about doing the same place at the national indoor championships and her own record improved to 4.83. U.S. indoor record at 4.82 During the outdoor championships in July she qualified with a winning jump of 4.65m for the World Championships in Berlin , but they had to because of a muscle injury absent. Marriage and fifth consecutive title [ edit ] After her coach Rick Suhr to be stepped on, where on January 3, 2010 to be married so they drop like Jennifer Suhr would go through life jump-Suhr Stuczynski in Des Moines at the U.S. Championships about 4.89 to its fifth consecutive title. With this performance she became leader of the world that year. In-house reports [ edit ] On February 27, 2011 Suhr then captured her tenth national title for the fifth time through American indoor champion to be. And again with a record performance, this time they jumped over 4.86. Where she had, however, thought to be able to continue this line later in the season at the outdoor championships awaited her disappointment. Its progression slowed and while Suhr time was stabbing at her compatriot was 4.60 Kylie Hudson to 4.65 and went off with the title. Suhr rebounded quickly. In late July, she arrived in Rochester to jump over 4.91, after which they at the World Championships in Daegu finished fourth with 4.70. Finally, she won the Diamond League series races in London and Zurich . At the end of that year she was by Track & Field News named best pole vaulter of the year. Revanche [ edit ] Four years after her second place in Beijing she got her revenge: the 2012 Olympics in London Jennifer Suhr finally became Olympic champion. With a best effort of 4.75, she kept the Cuban Yarisley Silva (Silver, 4.75) and Russia's Yelena Isinbayeva (bronze, 4.70) for. World [ edit ] What her despite several attempts until now had never succeeded in outdoor succeeded her indoor finally be: on March 2, 2013 exceeded Jenn Suhr in the U.S. Albuquerque for the first time in her life, the limit of five feet and improved with a jump over 5.02 The world indoor record of Yelena Isinbayeva of 5.01 from February 2012, which it had launched. their comeback Titles [ Edit ] *Olympic pole vault champion - 2012 *American pole vault champion - 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010 [1] *American indoor pole vault champion - 2005, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2011 Personal records [ Edit ] ;Outdoor ;Indoor Honours [ edit ] pole vault [ edit ] ;Championships *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgU.S. indoor camp. - 4.35 m *2006: Invalid World *2006: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgU.S. indoor camp. - 4.35 m *2006: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgAmerican camp. - 4.55 m *2006: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgWorld Athletics Final - 4.60m *2007: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgU.S. indoor camp. - 4.60 m *2007: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgAmerican camp. - 4.45 m *2007: 10th World Cup - 4.50m *2008: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgU.S. indoor camp. - 4,70 m *2008: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgWorld Indoor - 4.75m *2008: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgOS - 4.80 m *2009: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgU.S. indoor camp. - 4.83 m *2009: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgAmerican camp. - 4.65 m *2010: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgAmerican camp. - 4.89 m *2011: 4th World Cup - 4.70m *2012: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgOS - 4.75m ;Golden League podium *2008: Weltklasse Zurich - 4.75mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg ;Diamond League podium *2010: Adidas Grand Prix - 4.50mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2011: DN Galan - 4.64 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2011: Aviva London Grand Prix - 4.79 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2011: Weltklasse Zurich - 4.72 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2012: Birmingham Grand Prix - 4.65mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2013: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgAdidas Grand Prix - 4.63 m *2013: Sainsbury's Grand Prix - 4.53 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg Category:1982 births